Pixar Melee
Pixar Melee is a new Pixar game for Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, 3DS, and the newest console Party Mode Story The Pixar Universe is controlled by the pages of the Pixar Book. Luxo Jr. keeps the universe in check. But suddenly, it spills some black goo on the book. Luxo Jr. is horrified, and tries to stop it, but is easily overpowered and the Pixar Book is destroyed. As a result, Luxo Jr. loses its powers, and escapes into hiding. It watches helplessly as its pages are scattered all over the Pixar Worlds. One of the book's pages goes into the Toy Story universe. By this time, Woody, after coming to life, discovers the page, and discovers the room having black goo for some weird reason. He is suddenly ambushed by Buzz, who's become strangely evil for some reason. Woody fights Buzz, and restores him to normal. Buzz said he was off, trying to find the 3 LGM, then he saw a strange burst of black energy fly by, and that was all he remembered from when a red lightning bolt struck him, turning him evil. They get on RC and follow the strange black cloud to Sunnyside. They discover the daycare is in chaos, as there are huge black energy spikes trashing the school, corrupting the toys, and on top of all that, Jessie is also corrupted, and is acting strangely. Woody & Buzz free Jessie from the corruption, and the three of them deal with the dark energy spikes in Sunnyside. Lot-so Hugging Bear appears, and after a battle, says he's captured the 3 LGM, and says that if Buzz wants them back, he will have to come to Al's Apartment to rescue them. Believing this to be a case of 'Deja vu', Woody, Buzz, and Jessie, arrive at the apartment, fighting the enemies and eventually make it to the air vent, but the 3 LGM isn't there. Lot-so says it was all a set-up, and traps them, asking Zurg to deal with them. the heroes defeat Zurg, but Lot-so escapes. Fortunately, Luxo Jr. shows up and uses what's left of its power to save Woody, Buzz, and Jessie. It retrieves the page from Woody, with Buzz saying that a strange force has destroyed its book, and without it, the Pixar worlds will be destroyed, and the characters of those worlds will be erased from history. Woody and Jessie agree to help recover the missing pages, as does Buzz reluctantly, saying he also has to find the 3 LGM. Luxo Jr. sends them to the Cars universe. In Radiator Springs, they encounter Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell, who are escaping their friend Mater, who has been corrupted. The heroes, along with McQueen and Shiftwell, free him, and he joins the heroes. They meet Finn McMissile in Willy's Butte, and fight their way through lemon criminals and toys, all the way to the plane, where they fly to London, and after a hard landing, head to the clock tower, and there, they defend their London friends from a bunch of toys and lemon criminals, as well as defeating Professor Z, who wants revenge on them for his defeat in the second Cars film. After beating Professor Z, the heroes recover another page, and, with McQueen, Shiftwell, Mater, and McMissile on the team, leave, as the universe is covered in black goo. The next universe is the Monsters Inc. universe. On the campus of Monsters University, they find Mike running away from Sulley, who is also corrupted. They all fight him with Mike on their side. The heroes restore him back to normal. Mike and Sulley then asks the heroes for help in finding Boo. They head through Monstropolis, and when they find her, they find her held prisoner by Syndrome, and after a fight, Boo is saved, but Syndrome escapes. Randall Bloggs arrives, and after a fight, tells the heroes that strange creatures have invaded Monsters Inc., and he needs their help to get rid of them, mentioning a strange white page. Buzz, realizing that is the page, agrees, thinking the 3 LGM will be there as well. The heroes, now with Randall, heads toward the building. They fight through Monsters Inc., and make it into the main part of the building. the 3 LGM isn't there, but Syndrome is, and this time he has help; Johnny J. Worthington III. They fight them and reclaim the page, but Syndrome escapes, as do the heroes, including Mike, Sulley and Randall as the Monsters Inc. universe is covered in black goo. The heroes set out to the next world - the coast of Australia, in the Finding Nemo universe. To help them, Luxo Jr. uses some of its magic power to make them able to breathe and move normally underwater. The heroes encounter Marlin and Dory, who has turned evil for some weird reason. The heroes fight them, and restores them to normal. They, now with Marlin and Dory on their side, clear out the enemies in the coast and the sea dealing with Syndrome as well. Lot-so appears, and is furious with Syndrome for failing, saying the boss will be annoyed with him. But before Buzz can voice about the 'boss', the villains leave, but not before Lot-so says that if he wants to see the 3 LGM again, he has to go to the sunken ship. Woody is worried, and warns Buzz that it could be a trap, but Buzz has no choice if he wants to rescue the 3 LGM. The heroes get to the sunken ship, and Woody's guess is proved correct: it was a trap Lot-so and Syndrome planned. They order Bruce to destroy the heroes. The heroes defeat Bruce. However, it was revealed that he was trying to be nice, and he joins the heroes. They then recover the next page, but Lot-so and Syndrome trap the heroes, now with Bruce, in a mine cage and blast them to their doom, but Buzz sabotages the mine with his laser and the mine blows up, with Woody, Marlin, Dory, and Sulley getting separated in the process. The others and the page are saved by Luxo Jr.. Luxo Jr. uses some more power on Marlin and Dory, allowing them to swim outside of water, fight, and breathe outside of water. Woody, Marlin, Dory, and Sulley crash land in The Incredibles universe, where they meet and fight Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, who are both turned corrupted. After freeing them, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible offers to help the heroes, and they race through the city, fighting off the Omnidroids, and Dash, Violet, and Frozone, who turned corrupted. They, along with Dash, Violet, and Frozone, get to the main part of the city and encounter the Underminer, who has a page in his safe. The heroes fight him and beat it, reclaiming the page, and escape as Metrovile is covered in black goo. Meanwhile, Buzz, Jessie, McQueen, Mater, McMissile, Shiftwell, Mike, Randall, and Bruce have headed to Ant Island, in A Bug's Life universe. To help Bruce, Luxo Jr. uses some of its magic power to make him swim outside of water, fight, and breathe outside of water. They meet and fight a corrupted Flik. They free him and with his help, fight off the enemies in Ant Island. Flik discovers a strange evil in Ant Island. Buzz decrees he will go take out Lot-so if he's there, but Mater plans to do the same thing, as well as Jessie, McQueen, McMissle, Shiftwell, Mike, Randall, and Bruce. Flik decides the fairest thing to do is for them all to fight, including himself, in a battle to decide who will go to Hopper's Lair and deal with the strange energy. The winner of the fight confronts Lot-so, who orders Hopper to take care of the hero, which that person defeats, then reclaims another page, and leaves as Ant Island is covered in black goo. Both groups meet up, and return both their pages to Luxo Jr.. Next, they go to Paris in the Ratatouille universe. There, Buzz discovers the 3 LGM, except they've been corrupted, and is working for Lot-so and Chicken Little, who's been corrupted, too. In fury, Buzz challenges Lot-so Hugging Bear and his corrupted aliens and chicken to a battle. After the battle, the 3 LGM are freed they are internally grateful, along with Chicken Little no memory of what had happened, and as the heroes explain what is going on to them, Lot-so escapes, and the heroes, now with Chicken Little, set off through Paris, fighting off enemies, and through Gusteau's. They then encounter a corrupted Remy, and he joins the team after freeing him, but then they get ambushed by Professor Z. The heroes beat him, recover the next page, and leave as the world is covered in black goo. They next head to the Polluted Earth, in the Wall-E universe, and after defeating a corrupted Wall-E and EVE, help them deal with the enemies in the city. They get a call from the Axiom, that AUTO is there, and attacking. The heroes head to the ship, and upon beating AUTO, discover it was all a diversion, to keep the heroes far away from the page, which was in the safe back inside Captain B. McCrea's office. Syndrome shows up, and plans to zap the 3 LGM and re-corrupt them again, but Buzz takes the blow and is corrupted instead. After the heroes free him, they head back to Captain B. McCrea's office, and defeat Zurg. But despite recovering the page, the heroes ended up in another trap - and they are launched out of the future Earth, and into danger, but Joy, who was traveling in her own ship, rescues them, but Syndrome appears, and corrupts her, but Buzz and the others defeat her and restore her to normal. With her help, they recover the pages in the UP, Brave, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Tangled and Wreck-It Ralph universes defeating Charles F. Muntz, Mor'du, Johnny J. Worthington III, Bowler Hat Guy and Doris, Dr. Calico, Mother Gothel and King Candy (who is actually Turbo), as well as freeing a corrupted Carl Fredricksen, Merida, Wilbur, Bolt, Flynn Rider, Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix along the way. The last page is found in Arendelle, in the Frozen universe. They meet Anna, and after defeating Lot-so and Syndrome in the village, Olaf explains that he has the last page in a safe. but Prince Hans has stolen the key to the safe. The heroes help Anna defeat the villain and recover the last page. Along the way, they encounter a corrupted Elsa, and restores her to normal. Anna and Elsa join the heroes and promises Olaf they will be back. They return to Luxo Jr. and return the remaining pages to it. The book is restored. But then Luxo Jr. laughs evilly, claiming its plan was perfect, and reveals its true self, an evil mastermind called Mad Goo Doctor. He reveals his plan was to destroy the book and scatter its pages all over the universe, and disguise himself as Luxo Jr., so that the heroes could gather the pages for him, and he plans to corruptify the book, and corruptify the universes, and then take over the world. The heroes are quickly captured, and thrown into the Big Hero 6 universe. Lot-so and Syndrome are sent to make sure the heroes don't return... alive. The heroes fight their way through San Fransokyo, free a corrupted Hiro and Baymax, and defeat Lot-so and Syndrome, the last battle being both of them at once. But then, they are sucked into a warp hole. Yokai appears in his ship, and the heroes, now with Hiro and Baymax, defeat him. The heroes soon return to Luxo's Palace, only to find that Mad Goo Doctor has corrupted it, and will now create a mass corruption, destroying the universes. The heroes are captured, but are quick to discover Mad Goo Doctor betraying Lot-so Hugging Bear and Syndrome, and putting them in the cage, alongside the heroes. They all discover the real Luxo Jr., trapped in another cage, as the last of his energy is being used to power the doctor's corrupted palace. Suddenly, without warning, the cages are broken, and the heroes, and Luxo Jr., are rescued. They discover the rescuers are Bowser and Sonic, from Wreck-It Ralph and their games. Mad Goo Doctor is furious, and now the heroes, alongside Lot-so, Syndrome, Bowser, and Sonic, fight the evil Mad Goo Doctor to save their worlds. The heroes emerge victorious, but Mad Goo Doctor is not defeated. He plans to recorrupt the book and destroy the world, but Luxo Jr. captures him and breaks his corrupted toy, where his corrupting power comes from. Without his power, Mad Goo Doctor explodes, with his corruption vanishing all over the universes. The book is de-corrupted, and Luxo Jr. gets his full power back. He restores the universes to normal, and the heroes all return home. Everything is finally back to normal in the Pixar universe. Characters The characters have 8 palette swaps; their normal form, 4 or 5 other palette swaps, their negative form, and their unlockable costumes that can be bought in the shop. Starter Unlockable DLC These characters do not appear in the Wii version. Assist Characters Stages Italic ''means this stage is unlockable in Story Mode. 'Bold italic '''means this stage is unlockable in the shop. Also, some stages have an Ω form, making them like the SSB series Final Destination stage. Bosses Story Mode Enemies Trophies/Achievements For full details, head to List of Pixar Melee Trophies. Missions Items Weapons Potions Other Quotes For full details, head to List of Pixar Melee Quotes. List of goods for Party Mode Certificate 1: Smash Story: Play for a total of 72 hours Certificate 2: Official Pixar Toy: Beat Arcade Mode with everyone (Including DLC) Accessory: Woody's Hat: Complete all missions (Including DLC) Link to Party Mode http://videogamefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Party_Mode Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:Crossovers Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Party Mode